


Under a New Light

by crunchy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After TLJ, Ball AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Undercover Missions, reylo is endgame, they love each other i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy/pseuds/crunchy
Summary: With the Resistance building their new fleet after Crait, General Leia Organa orders Rey to attend a ball organized by the First Order to gain new intelligence. Rey deals with the difficulties of a blocked Force Bond and takes advantage of the mission to execute her own mission: Talk to Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So based on several reylo artworks on Tumblr, I was inspired to write something I'm actually proud of for once! Please enjoy!

" _A bond between two living beings is not something easily broken. It is not a choice… it is like breaking a feeling. Like turning away from the Force. To break a bond, your feelings would have to change, or one of you would have to die—but even then, the bond wouldn't go away, it would simply… it would simply be empty, a wound." -Master Zez-Kai Ell_

 

“This is insane,” Rey mumbled as she held the soft black fabric of a ball gown in her hands.

 

Leia quirked a smile. "Yes it is, but you and I both know this is going to work," she paused and muttered "At this point we need it to work,” Leia stared out the window of the Resistance’s new flagship. The Resistance had been taking shelter near Bespin in the outer rim for the past four weeks building up their new fleet practically from scratch. With zero intel on The First Order’s positioning and objectives, the Resistance fleet meant nothing but target practice for the capable First Order fleet.

 

From the First Order’s faux victory on Crait, they have pulled their fleet out of the system and retreated back to the core world Chandrila to install themselves as the ultimate galactic power. They’d begun spreading word that the entire Resistance was snuffed out on Crait along with Luke Skywalker. With both lies, anyone would follow the First Order to “galactic peace”. In the meantime, the Resistance had been working overtime on secretly recruiting rebels and training them for what may be the final push that burned the First Order to the ground. With Leia’s warnings from Crait, many of those who are loyal to the New Republic fled and joined the Resistance fleet to save their skins, much to Leia’s bitterness. However, she was in no position to reject any help. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has taken the position as the Emperor of a united galaxy under the First Order. And per his appointment there is a ball being held in his honor in one week. Leia planned to gather as much intel on the current state and any future plans of the First Order through the ball, and Rey was the one to go undercover and extract that intel.

 

Rey was practically invisible to the galaxy, Leia explained to Rey before she described her plan. She was probably presumed dead on Crait along with the "entire" Resistance and not to mention nearly anyone she'd come into contact with from the First Order was dead. With her abilities in the Force and anonymity, she could easily masquerade as anyone.

 

“Alright tell me, who are you?” Leia asked. Rey sighed “I am the envoy, Kira of House Parnelli from Naboo tasked to formally congratulate the Emperor on his victory and attend the ball,” Leia nodded and smirked in approval. “Yes, good. Now the real Kira should be here any day now to hand over her invitation and all of the information you will need to keep your cover,” as she spoke, Leia picked up a pair of shoes with a short heel. “In the meantime- you have a lot to learn.”

 

Kira Parnelli arrived to the fleet the very next day. Since then Rey’s feet ached. She needed to play the part of a noble, and vastly wealthy woman who can afford silk dresses and painfully uncomfortable shoes, which was never Rey’s life. She was self-raised and wore one comfortable outfit and had very much nothing to her name. She knew nothing of galactic fashions or makeup and assumed that she would be taught in those arts in the upcoming days before she left.

 

Kira shared every detail Rey needed to know to survive at the ball. She was told all of the rumors, people of interest and of course the overall rundown of the four days Rey was to spend on Chandrila. Afterward, Leia taught Rey several types of dance while Rey was in her evening gown and mask. Of course Rey tripped several times and forgot several moves as they practiced, but Rey was determined to get it right until her feet couldn’t take it anymore. Then- to Rey’s relief- the day ended with Rey trying on several dresses. She could hardly believe she needed so many for such a short trip. A dress to arrive, a dress to walk about the palace, a dress for the evening, a dress for the morning, a dress for socializing before the ball, a dress for the ball, another morning dress, another afternoon dress, a dinner dress, another evening dress  and finally a dress for leaving the planet. She was only to spend four days and three nights on Chandrila and she already felt tired.

 

Rey barely slept that night as she thought about every detail of the mission. She replayed the private briefing several times in her head until she remembered every word. “-my mission is to learn as much as I can from the ball. Fleet positioning, important officers, the new headquarters of the First Order...” she paused her mumbling and took a slow breath to reassure herself. “... and talk to Ben.”

 

Leia warned her to stay as far away from Ben as she could and reassured her that he would be too busy with everything else that he may not even attend the ball. However, Rey _needed_ to talk to Ben. She needed to see him and try to reach Ben Solo again. Blocking him from their bond was torturous for her. She felt empty, like a piece of her was hiding like she felt for most of her life. Once the Force was awakened inside her, there was still something else missing. And then she had the connection with Ben, and once she tasted the wholeness that she felt on Snoke’s ship as they fought as allies, she was hooked on the feeling. The loneliness was gone, she felt warmth, she felt like she belonged in their bond and she knew Ben felt the same way. Sometimes Rey even wondered what her life would have been like had she taken his hand that day. For a moment she daydreamed of what their relationship would have been like, and promptly slapped herself out of it. “I made the right choice,” she tried to convince herself.

 

Rey sighed and rolled over again, and again and again for the rest of the night cycle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! Enjoy!

Today was the day. Rey spent the near entirety of the past few days dancing, playing dress up and wearing uncomfortable shoes. She also discovered the troubles and intricacies of Naboo makeup and still had to remind herself not to touch her face. Luckily Kira thought about Rey’s inability to use makeup beforehand and brought two handmaidens to assist Rey with dressing and makeup and to complete the cover of a noblewoman and diplomat. 

 

As soon as the handmaidens finished dressing her up and left her, Rey eyed the large stack of Jedi texts she took from Luke. She opened one and ran her fingers over the old pages until she found the page she was looking for. That particular page held the many pages of notes she'd taken while on the ship. In her spare time since Crait, Rey studied the Jedi texts to find answers. From Luke's teachings she learned that the Jedi were arrogant, too confident in their ways and that is what led them to their downfall. They coveted the light and supposedly goodness, yet their rules sometimes allowed terrible things to happen. Rey also couldn't wrap her head around the idea of such strictness being tied to the light side. No attachments, no emotions, no desires except for serenity. It seemed like a horribly dull existence in her opinion. But she couldn't help but feel deep in her gut that there was something missing. Rey heard tales of the evil dark side and the good light side, but after learning about the true Jedi way, she could only try to imagine what the darkness is really like. She meditated to find more answers but found none. She even considered opening the bond to ask Ben, who she knew studied the ways of the Sith and the Jedi for much of his life, just so she could find the answers she sought. However, once Rey was called for the mission to Chandrila, she knew that this would be her chance to ask those questions to Ben in person. Sneaking her notes into her luggage, Rey was finally ready for her mission.

* * *

 

Finn, Rose and Poe came to the hangar say their goodbyes. All three commented on her appearance to Rey's embarrassment. Over the four weeks with the trio, Rey had spent a lot of time with them when they weren’t on missions. She’d come to appreciate Poe’s humor and wit, enjoyed discussing Rose’s similar view on the world, and of course Rey learned more about Finn as a person. She’d found out he had acquired a taste for sweets and vowed that she’d bring him back some stolen treats. "Hit them where it hurts most." he joked. 

 

Rey entered the shuttle looking like a noblewoman of Naboo: back straight, chin up, makeup and a thin, loose, blue flowing dress that merely hung off her body and secured by silver jewelry. She was accompanied by her staff of four guard-disguised-rebels, four actual Naboo guards, and two handmaidens. _‘If this doesn’t fool anyone, we’re all dead.'_  Rey grimly thought. There was still a chance that someone that survived Starkiller Base or the Supremacy that could recognize her. Or if anyone that had met the real Lady Kira noticed that she was an imposter.

 

 

With no other witnesses besides her friends, Leia and Kira, Rey took off in the iconic Naboo silver ship toward Chandrila. "Only three jumps" Rey mentioned to no one. Sure the ride wouldn't be too long, but that didn't stop her anxieties from bouncing her leg and fidgeting in her seat. The ride was uneventful and moderately quiet as the only sounds were of the rebels and guards playing cards and chatting. Rey’s heart pounded and her head spun with wild “what if-“ scenarios. _'What if Ben detains me? What if he wants to kill me after all and ordered my execution? How would I get out of that situation? What would happen to the crew then?'_

 

* * *

 

Once the shuttle reached Chandrila, Rey and her staff positioned themselves in their formal exit lines as they had practiced. Rey took several deep breaths and one of her handmaidens behind her touched her shoulder.

 

“I know you’re nervous, we all are. But you’ll do fine _Lady Kira_ ,” she gave Rey a reassuring smile and a wink. Rey returned an appreciative smile and nodded “Thank you-“

 

“Amira.” she answered, her golden eye make up shimmering in the artificial lighting.

 

Before Rey could respond, the boarding ramp slowly dropped and the guards marched out first in uniform. Rey followed with her handmaidens trailing behind. ‘Back straight, chin up.’ Rey mentally chanted several times. She focused every bit of energy she had on her appearance. From her walk, to her smile.

 

Walking out, Rey first noticed the tall buildings that reached up toward the blue sky. Behind an approaching man and down a long landing strip was the palace. Leia had informed her that the palace was a remnant from the time of the Empire and is now repurposed as a First Order political gathering area. It was a lavish palace to charm dignitaries and display the First Order's wealth and power. 

 

“Welcome, Lady Kira to Chandrila,” a First Order ambassador wearing black robes gave a shallow bow and smiled. “You may call me Thoros. I was sent here, as ambassador of Chandrila to guide you to your chambers and answer any questions you may have about Chandrila or our Emperor,” the man reminded Rey of a hospitality droid like C3PO, only more obese. 

 

Remembering who she was playing, Rey gave an equally polite smile toward the man and produced a slightly wobbly curtsy. “Thank you Thoros. The journey was pleasant enough but I do believe I must retire for the meantime,” Rey carefully replied. Rey remembered Leia mentioning that her natural high-born accent would heavily benefit her disguise as a noblewoman. Rey counted the coincidence as dumb luck and decided that she could easily capitalize on it.

 

The party began marching from the landing platform toward the main building. Rey felt uneasy. The platform was long and her heels were still agonizingly uncomfortable and hard to get used to. She put all her effort to walk gracefully yet look like it was effortless. She did nearly trip twice, but managed to hide it with her position behind the First Order ambassador.

 

As they reached the palace grounds, Thoros turned to Rey. “Surely you would like a tour of the palace grounds after a short rest?” Rey thought about it for a moment. Having a good layout of the palace in case the mission went south wasn’t a bad idea. “I would, actually. Will you be the one to carry out the tour?” Rey asked. The man beside her nodded eagerly. “Yes my lady! In two hours time I will come fetch you for the tour.”

 

Rey sighed in relief once they reached her guest chamber. As soon as she was alone with her handmaidens, she threw herself onto the bed only to hear startled cries “Lady Kira! Please be careful of your hair and makeup!” Rey groaned and sat up. A lock of hair fell onto her face and she blew it aside. “I’m sorry. I know you two put a lot of effort into it,” Amira gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s fine, we understand your displeasure of all of this. However we must ready you for the tour Lady Kira,”

 

“Rey. Please... just call me Rey when it’s the three of us,” the two girls smiled politely and nodded as if she were giving a command. “This is Hali, Rey,” Amira spoke up. “Nice to meet you both,” Rey nodded in acknowledgement and the two girls nodded back. “Okay,” Rey stood and sighed “which deathtrap do I wear next?”

 

* * *

 

Within the next two hours Rey was brought a tray full of fancy snacks and fresh fruits, which she happily ate and shared with her company. She even stowed some away for Finn, Rose and Poe. She changed into a more form fitting dress that nearly suffocated her as the gold collar-like necklace fit over her neck like a grasping hand. “At least it will assist your posture,” Amira attempted to assure her. The black of her dress was accentuated by gold embroidery and a gold chain that fit loosely around her hips. 

 

Ambassador Thoros arrived at the door of her chambers on time and Rey followed behind the man for well over an excruciatingly long hour. She memorized every bend and hall of the palace as best as she could. She memorized every detail the man said of his Emperor to try and gain an understanding of the public’s opinion of him. Apparently, Kylo Ren was seen as a hero to all; and to the noble ladies an eligible bachelor. Rey smirked at the last part. ‘If only those noble ladies knew about him.’ She mused. Rey admitted he was handsome, but she was sure his violent tendencies would only scare away anyone, no matter how much they lusted for power. However, Rey strangely enough didn't mind his violent nature as much as his impulsiveness. Rey thought back to the Supremacy. The smell of charred flesh, sparks flying, sweat falling and smoke rising- Ben's hand outstretched to her. And her hand that nearly took his. 

 

“Ah!” Thoros suddenly stopped and that prompted Rey to stumble to a halt. “What is it?” Rey asked mildly urgent. Thoros turned to her and grinned. “The Emperor!” Rey’s heart and stomach dropped. She didn’t want to be discovered so soon! She planned to reveal herself to him during the ball. If he found her out now, who knows what he would do? Thoros looked to her with glee. “May I introduce you, Lady Kira?” Rey looked down the hall and spotted him, still so tall and menacing with his scar. But that was the only recognizable thing about him. He looked so much different from the last time she saw him. His previously pleading eyes were sharp. His posture more tense and strong than his soft and defeated pose from before. “O-oh no, no,” she stammered, not keeping her eyes off of him. “He looks very busy,” she referenced the advisor by Kylo’s side that was speaking to him and showing him several datapads at a time.

 

Thoros must have noticed her flustered speech and wide-eyed expression because he chuckled. “Many ladies have had the same expression. He’s become quite the heartthrob,” Rey stood unable to say or do anything in response other than stare at her equal. “Lady Kira we must get out of the way,” Thoros took a spot against the nearest wall and bowed deeply toward the center. Rey stumbled her way next to the man and curtsied deeply, keeping her eyes to the ground and her face as hidden as possible. His Force presence grew stronger and harder to resist as he got closer and Rey felt like she was slipping.

 

Kylo gave the duo a glance and seemed to be content with their show of reverence and continued for a short moment before pausing. Rey and Thoros continued walking down the hall. A shift in the Force caused Kylo to stop and turn to watch the two walk, feeling a certain air about the woman with his ambassador. “Who is she?” Kylo ordered the advisor. “Ah it appears to be Lady Kira of Naboo, your Excellency. She must have just arrived,” Kylo gave a hum in reply and watched as she disappeared around the corner. “Is something the matter your Excellency?” The advisor asked tentatively. Breaking from his stupor, Kylo turned and continued down the hall. “It’s nothing.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, I've been swamped with work and school and editing the hell out of this chapter. 
> 
> Again, I'd like to thank you all for the kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm currently on Summer vacation and the rest of the story is outlined and nearly complete! Thank you all so much for your patience and support! Enjoy!

Luckily for Rey, Leia was right. Dinner was held without the Emperor’s attendance and only a few high ranking First Order officers made an appearance. Hopefully the ball would go just the same. General Hux was one of those officers and his assigned seating was to the right of Rey. Rey reluctantly took her seat beside the general. _‘This is my mission,’_ she reminded herself.

Rey hated this man. He mercilessly killed many in the Resistance and killed billions of people for the hell of it only a few weeks ago. But here he was, enjoying the most expensive slab of meat like he was the most innocent man in the room. Just looking at him made her sick.

He must have caught her glaring as Hux spoke up. “Lady Kira, correct?” He gave the most charming smile a snake could. “Ah, yes. You are General Hux are you not?” She replied in a sickeningly sweet tone. As Hux took her hand to kiss her knuckles, Rey resisted the urge to pull her hand back and connect said knuckles with his nose. She bat her eyelashes as best as she could while holding back her need to take the shiny silver fork and run it through his- “Yes. I assume you are staying for the festivities tomorrow evening,” Rey’s plastered-on smile did not waver. “Of course, this is a celebration of a victory for the First Order. I wouldn’t miss it for the world my dear General,” Rey’s stomach churned, ready to toss her dinner back up. She needed to stay calm. If she was going to get information, the best source was the general himself.

_‘You’re going to have to charm some people. You’re a beautiful woman so it shouldn’t be that hard. Plus you have the Force, so use it. Sometimes you just need to use what you have in desperate times.’_

The memory allowed Rey to collect her thoughts. She was picked for this mission mainly because of her powers. She had an important job to do.

Focusing on General Hux, Rey’s “special persuasion” went to work. “General, may I be so bold as to ask you to accompany me on a stroll this evening and tell me your plans for the future?” Though Rey didn’t find it necessary to use the Force on Hux- who already seemed enamored- she couldn’t take any risks. _‘Anything to get me away from him sooner,’_ Rey mentally sighed. The man seemed weaker willed than Rey thought as he smiled brightly. “Of course my lady,” he pushed away from the table and stood, offering his hand to Rey in a very gentlemanly manner. Rey unwillingly took his hand and looped her hand through his arm.

* * *

 

Kylo stood in front of the large window of his office and observed two figures walking around the gardens. Through the darkness, Kylo made out the ginger haired man right away as Hux and the lady next to him seemed to be Lady Kira, whose Naboo fashion made her stand out right away. Kylo scowled at the pair. He had half a mind to force-push the couple into the fountain they just passed, but restrained himself.

Focusing on Hux’s companion, Kylo remembered the feeling he had while passing the noblewoman. Lady Kira was strange. Her... aura of sorts was different from the others and she seemed to want to avoid him, unlike the strains of noble women who would grovel at his feet on the daily. But she felt so... familiar.

Kylo walked away from the window and tried to call out to Rey through their bond again. No answer, just silence and emptiness. He sat at his desk and pressed his face into his hands. He was convinced that he was going mad. He needed to open their bond again to keep him sane. His emptiness was more pronounced than ever since she shut him out. And although he didn’t want to admit it, he was addicted to her. Or perhaps he was addicted to having someone bound him. Her presence lit up the room and her touch made him feel emotions he hadn’t felt before. He wasn’t ever alone with their bond.

At first he couldn’t understand why she left him after he offered her companionship and belonging. He reacted with pure rage up until she closed the bond from him. Once she did, he felt like he was suffocating. The last look she gave him wasn’t of satisfaction, but of sadness. Kylo realized that Rey’s feelings were genuine and he realized that this time, he destroyed his own connection to someone. Now, everything was dull and empty once again.

* * *

 

“Next week I will be shipped out to hunt any remaining rebel cells starting with Hoth. It seems the rebels have been taking shelter in old Empire-era rebel bases,” Hux proudly proclaimed. Rey nodded and made a mental note to warn Leia to relocate the fleet as soon as possible since Hoth was so close to Bespin. _‘This is a lot easier than I thought it would be.’_ Rey thought. “Well it’s good to know that you will be keeping us safe, General,” she pressed up against his arm and it seemed to elicit a strange reaction from him. He nearly jumped at her action and Rey could have sworn that his face was red under the moonlight. “Y-yes, I- uh, may I escort you back to your quarters Lady Kira?” He stammered. “After you, General,” Rey nodded in confusion.

They reached the guest wing quicker than Rey expected, as if their pace had suddenly quickened. “Thank you General. I am feeling a bit exhausted,” she feigned fatigue and Hux smiled “Please, call me Armitage,” Rey nearly burst out laughing. _‘Armitage? Really?’_ She mentally snickered. “Armitage,” she replied back with a wide and toothy grin to hide her repressed laughter. She knew she’d be laughing about it all night behind closed doors.

Once the pair reached the door, Hux took Rey’s hand and once again kissed it, but suddenly he was face to face with Rey and loomed closer. Rey froze. She knew what he was doing and quickly thought of ways to excuse herself without punching him in the face. “U-um!”

“Hux. You’re scaring her,” A deep voice interrupted. _‘Uh oh,’_ Rey panicked. This was it. She was finished. Kylo saved her but she was definitely going to be found out at this rate. Rey began feeling the side of her leg for her blaster.

Growling, Hux backed off and glared angrily at Kylo before storming off, giving one last apologetic glance at Rey. Rey shuddered as soon as Hux was out of view.

Rey immediately sank into her cover and prayed the darkness obscured her face enough. Curtsying deeply and once again looking down, Rey changed the tone of her voice to try and throw him off if she looked familiar. “Thank you, your Excellency. I didn’t want to disappoint the General, but he was moving too fast for my liking,”

The silence only made Rey’s insides churn. She heard him take a few more steps closer to her “You know, I normally would have liked seeing this from anyone, but I would like seeing you by my side much more, Rey,” Rey gasped and bolted back up, looking him in the eyes. _‘He looks exhausted,'_  Rey noted. “So what did you expect, Rey? That I wouldn’t notice you? That I wouldn’t notice your powerful presence?” He asked not angrily, but more firm if anything. Rey took a step back and Kylo followed, running her back to the wall.

This was the chance she’d been hoping for, but words only seemed to fail her at this point. “Ben...” she whispered. “I came here to talk to you about-“ she was cut off by the sudden arms enveloping her, which tightly pressed her up against his chest.

“Don’t say anything. Just please... open up to me again...” Kylo whispered. Rey was at a loss for words. He couldn’t sleep either. He too felt the emptiness she felt. She wanted to open up again, but she couldn’t lose her strength. He still wasn’t ready and if she let go she wasn’t sure she’d be able to close him off again. She needed to for the safety of the Resistance and her own focus.

“I-I can’t,” she whispered back. Kylo only held on tighter “Do it,” he said slightly more aggressive this time.

“No,” Rey hardened.

“Do it!” Kylo yelled, his voice echoing in the halls.

Rey ducked out of his embrace after feeling him grip her shoulder too tight. Holding her shoulder, she shot him a pained glare that was obviously not in physical pain. “No,” she firmly replied. “No. I need to keep you out,”

“Yeah? And how long will that last?” Kylo scoffed. “You and I know we’re meant to be by each other’s sides! You will never be rid of me as I will never be rid of you, Rey,” he sounded like he did on Snoke’s ship. Still broken, still pleading and it hurt Rey to see. “Why are you prolonging the inevitable?” He demanded.

_‘He still doesn’t understand.’_

The tears began streaming down Rey’s face “This isn’t any easier for me!” Rey walked up to him with powerful steps “You offered me something I couldn’t take on!”

“I offered you the galaxy,” Kylo replied staring her down.

“I don’t want the galaxy! I want-” Rey stopped and Kylo perked up, shocked yet expectant of her answer. “Forget it. You don’t need to answer.” he said, looking away dejectedly.

Rey stared up at Kylo’s face. His previously hardened expression softened but he still remained looming over her.

“So what now? You know I’m here at the heart of your new Empire with no friends around,” she gave him a defiant look, not giving in to the fear of her fate. “Public execution? Are you going to kill me on the spot?” The tears stopped and her defiant glare remained. Kylo stared down at her with a neutral gaze.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Rey remained tense, but couldn’t help the sudden inkling of calm in her chest.

Kylo nodded “Nothing. We will assume our roles once again and I will allow you to carry on this charade on one condition,”

“What’s that?” Rey suspiciously asked.

“You’ll dance with me tomorrow night. As many dances as I ask,” he replied nonchalantly.

Rey blushed. “Why are you letting me off this easy?” her tone was riddled with suspicion.

Kylo noticed the blush and nearly smirked. He took the moment to look her up and down. In his eyes she looked more like a goddess than a noblewoman or mere scavenger. His mind wandered to their battle on the Supremacy and remembered how fierce she fought. He remembered being dumbfounded by her defiance toward the entity he once feared. He remembered seeing her in the escape pod in the hangar and was astounded by her beauty. He remembered the intense feeling of her being in such close proximity to him and looking into his eyes. He remembered the night they touched hands through the Force and how real and warm she felt. She was something he’d never seen before. He’d never felt so right when he killed his master for her, a feat he never believed he could accomplish. And while he had his freedom, he still felt so alone. And here she is again, still so fierce and beautiful.

He would not waste this chance to right what he had wronged.

Kylo’s expression softened and replied “You wanted to talk, right?” With that Kylo turned and left Rey to enter her quarters.

The handmaidens were right inside with their ears once pressed against the door.

“I-uh, can explain...” Rey stammered as she wiped at her running eye makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Prince Charming has met our Cinderella! I rewrote this chapter several times and this is the best I could come up with while attempting to keep consistency. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I feel it still does....
> 
> I can't promise how often I'll post, but I can promise this will be completed.


End file.
